Terrible Christmas Traditions
by IrisQueen
Summary: "It's you, Mike. You are my Christmas wish." MikexHarvey One-shot Christmas special! Sorry for the little OOC-ness XD Please R


It was Christmas and the office was of course bursting with festive greetings, Secret Santa activities and caroling. All except Harvey, who was much more interested in the colorfully lit view he had of New York.

He would wince whenever a balloon would burst or a scream of joy would erupt from behind his glass walls.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard a hard knock on his door and lifted his hand to motion the person to come in, crossing his arms over his chest once more.

"Hey. Listen, Jessica insists that you come and join us to celebrate." Harvey tried to hide his smile when Mike's voice filled the office, but it soon disappeared.

"Not in the mood." He said, squinting to follow a fast driving Merc below.

He didn't have to turn around to know Mike was right behind him, casually wearing an amused smirk.

"May I ask why not?"

"No.

"Right, of course. I'll just go, then, go hustle Louis about his wife." Mike trailed off.

"Mike, hold up." Harvey quickly turned to stop his partner from leaving, but quickly stepped off to see Mike had taken a seat on the couch, stretching his legs out on the table.

Harvey smirked, but Mike easily saw through it.

"Got something on your mind?"

"Other than you trying to be like me? Yes, I do." Harvey took a seat next to Mike, offering a respectable distance between them.

"You wanna...talk about it?" Mike asked, looking over to his mentor and friend, seeing the sadness behind his eyes.

"The last thing I need is a psychologist." Harvey leaned back, his eyes drifting close, but he was well aware of Mike's eyes.

"Good, 'cause you're not getting one. I'm asking you as your friend and business partner." Mike inquired and felt satisfied when a smile appeared on Harvey's face before he opened his eyes to look at his co-workers in the cubicle room.

"I just don't particularly like Christmas. Too much...jolly-ness. And the traditions quite frankly piss me off." Harvey shook his head at Louis and Donna battling over the last piece of fruitcake.

"But it's the season to be happy," Mike started, leaning back, staring out in front of him and Harvey turning his head to look at the man.

"It's the one time in the year that almost anything can happen. One little action on Christmas can change your life." Mike fell silent and turned to meet Harvey's gaze. Mike studied his face, examining the light smile and relaxed eyes.

Mike have never realized how handsome Harvey really is.

Harvey didn't make any attempt to break their eye contact and Mike found himself often looking at Harvey's lips, but he would almost immediately look back up.

They heard a soft Christmas jingle start playing outside the office and a chatter of the staff.

Mike swallowed visibly as he observed Harvey scoot closer to him, sitting very close to each other.

"Harvey, I really think we should go to the rest of the party, they might start wondering where we...are..." Mike stated, clearing his throat, but when said the last three words, Harvey lifted his arm and placed his palm on Mike's cheek.

As if on listening to their conversation, Rachel appeared around the corner, knocking on the glass, instructing them to come.

Mike automatically got up and managed to pull Harvey with him.

Once joining the rest, they were greeted cheerfully and were offered a glass of champagne, which they both accepted.

Harvey and Mike stood together, and rather closely, which didn't go unnoticed.

Jessica smiled at the two, who were at the moment innocently drinking champagne and talking with the intension of not letting people hear their topic.

Rachel joined her, shaking her head with a smirk.

"It's about time." she said and Jessica laughed, nodding.

"What was that?" Mike asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"What was what?" Harvey asked, smiling at a passing colleague.

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I am talking about; you're thinking about it right now." Mike said with a shaky voice, taking another sip of the bubbly liquid in his glass.

Harvey turned to Mike and smiled a sad smile and nodded before walking in a different direction.

Grunting, Mike gulped down the last champagne, mumbling : "Now where's he going?" and walking after the man.

He turned the corner just in time to see the elevator doors close. He swore under his breath and watched the numbers above the door lit up as Harvey ascended up the floors. Finally, Mike saw he was on the roof, he got in the other elevator and moved upwards.

Harvey closed his eyes, allowing the cool winter air to glide over his face. A few snowflakes landed lazily on top of his black jelled hair.

He heard the elevator ping and opened his eyes and turned to see Mike, fists balled and 2 meter away.

"Why the roof?" Mike asked.

"Why not? It's so open and doesn't come with songs and fruitcake." Harvey raised his eyebrow at his statement. Turning towards the edge of the roof again, looking down at the ant-size cars speeding about the streets, entertained by numerous groups of carolers.

"Beautiful, isn't it? The snow on the rooftops and lights on the windows...it reminds me so much about my childhood...my parents." Mike smiled at the memory and shivered as the cold night breeze bit at his cheeks.

"You're a sentimentalist." Harvey said, frowning.

"Hey," Mike said, throwing his arms around Harvey's shoulder, squeezing him tightly in a friendly way, al though Harvey wished otherwise, and smiled at him. "No need for your bitterness to ruin our good moods." Mike removed his hand from his friends shoulder to rub his hands against each other, his fingertips turning red.

"Here." Harvey said, avoiding eye contact and stretched his hands out, forming a medium-less sandwich.

Mike didn't give it a second thought and inserted his hands between Harvey's, sighing happily at the warmth. Harvey looked up, almost grunting.

Mike opened his eyes to see Harvey's penetrating stare.

"Harvey?" He asked.

Harvey looked somewhat anxious before pulling Mike closer to him, their faces mere centimeters from each other. Mike self-consciously licked his lips, searching the face of the man in front of him.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Harvey said after almost two minutes of staring into each other's eyes, trying to pull away from their embrace, but to both his and Mike's surprise, Mike snaked his arms around Harvey's waist, holding him close.

"Mike-"

"Shhh..." Mike shook his head and laid his head on Harvey's shoulders, hugging him closer and smiled as he felt Harvey lean in as well, and sighed, relaxed.

"Harvey, what if you had a Christmas wish, what would that be?" Mike suddenly asked, feeling that the question was totally irrelevant, but he needed to know.

Harvey, leaned back, moving his arms to Mike's shoulders, gently rubbing them from to his neck and then back to the shoulders.

"I can think about one." Harvey smiled his typical smile that often caused Mike to be dumbfounded.

Before either of them could respond to that, the lift pinged and in a heartbeat,the were separated and standing next to each other, talking casually about football and the weeks happenings.

Louis stepped out of the lift, moving into the space between the men.

"Well..." He eyes between to two. "It's freezing. What are you two doing up here?" His snake eyes darted from left to right.

"Fresh air." They said simultaneously. Louis nodded. "Well, I didn't really mean that as a question. Get your sorry asses in there." Mike rolled his eyes and turned before walking back to the elevator, grabbing Harvey's jacket, pulling him along before he can cause a fight.

In the elevator, the two friends were quiet, standing at each other's sides while Louis looked at them analytically.

The party was still hitting it hard when the reached the cubical floor, Harvey practically sending waves of dislike towards the paralegals and lawyers.

"Relax." Mike whispered to him, placing his hand on the small of the other man's back. It seemed to be working as they walked to the punchbowl. Harvey seemed to loosened up after a few more drinks and while the woman in the room were all looking lovely, it seemed that Harvey was only interested in bonding with Mike tonight.

They often shared glances and frequently "accidentally" touched hands or arms would find shoulders or lower backs as subtly as possible, but everyone knew there was a tide in the relationship of the men. The nights events worked out smoothly and all of the various staff members seemed to enjoy the little get together.

When the slower music started playing and couples from the office paired up in slow dance, Mike and Harvey unfortunately had to separate to avoid suspicion. Mike grabbed Rachel while Harvey grabbed Jessica, but the males steered the two couples close to each other.

Mike would glance over to Harvey, meeting the other man's eyes before continuing conversations with their dance partner. Hours passed and it was getting late and the staff agreed to clean up the next morning, for they were way too tired.

"Well, this sure has been fun, but I think I'll be excusing myself." Harvey cleared his throat before turning and walking with Mike short on his heels to walk to the car with him.

"Yo, Harvey?" One of the new law students shouted from the rest of the crowed and both men turned.

"Yeah?"

"Look up." Jessica and Rachel laughed pointing above the men.

Mike looked up, while Harvey already knew what his partner would see, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Mike gave his fake, anxious laugh. "Very funny guys." He turned to walk away but felt Harvey pull him back by grabbing his hand.

"Harvey, come on, I'm not doing that..." Mike whispered and turned beet red, igniting a fit of giggled from the woman in the room an a group of cheers from the men.

"But..." Harvey inquired, his eyes never leaving Mike's.

" But what?!" Mike hissed, but it was too late.

Harvey's arms shot up, his hands cupping Mike's face, pulling him closer until their lips crash down on each other. Mike's eyes shot open in shock, at first not responding, but when Harvey's grip on his face softened, sliding down to his neck, Mike's eyes fluttered to a close and he kissed back.

It seemed that the world had frozen and it was only Harvey and Mike. Harvey tangled Mike short, brown hair ad he felt the other man lazily drape his arms over Harvey shoulders, kissing back with an equal amount of passion.

Harvey was the one who initiated the kiss, but also the one who ended it. He broke free from Mike's lips, pressing his foreheads against the other man's.

"It's you, Mike. You are my Christmas wish." He whispered.

"Talk about terrible Christmas traditions." Mike leaned in and planted another soft kiss on Harvey's hesitant lips. It was clear to Mike that Harvey did not understand this, but for him to initiate the kiss, it was clear that he wanted it.

Harvey kissed him back, but they were interrupted with a loud applause and whistles and "awww"'s from the crowd watching the two men.

Harvey smiled against Mike's lips and they pulled back at the same time.

"See, I don't always lie, Harvey. This is the one night of the year that anything could happen." Mike smiled and nudged Harvey's shoulder before catching Rachel who was running to him, embracing him.

Harvey observed the stunning man in front of him, who he fell in love with after all their time together.

Harvey, smiled, secretly starting to like Christmas after all.

THE END!


End file.
